


SAVE ME

by mynameisH2O



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, michaeng, twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisH2O/pseuds/mynameisH2O
Summary: Mina is a Senior Police officer who is dedicated to her job what will happen if she accidentally met the most wanted and the most skillful robbery to her apartment.
Relationships: Myoui Mina & Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 11





	SAVE ME

**Author's Note:**

> *** = WEEKS have passed  
> +++ = YEARS have passed

00:12 AM

The night is deep and that is not the reason for them to sleep and to take a break. There are officers in the office who are busy tracing cars who run after they hit someone and there are officers who are dealing with drunk person because they punched someone in the club and there is Mina who is in her own room, she is busy looking for this person; Son Chaeyoung who is the most wanted in South Korea.

In her dark office with her lamp illuminated her desk, different files scattered on her glass table. Mina stares into Chaeyoung's thick folder where all her crimes and violations are there. She opens the folder and the first thing that she saw is Chaeyoung's mug shot. She is smiling like she didn't do anything wrong. It looks like she is just taking her alumni photo but in prison. Her blonde hair and her crooked teeth with the mole under her lips, she looks like an innocent person.

The Senior officer turn the pages and she saw all the criminal charges that she did. She escaped the prison two times, she digs a tunnel under the toilet where at first it looks like normal but when you move the toilet there is a huge hole that she is really fit into it, more like good for one person. She also the one who kills the most-richest ceo in South Korea without alarming the whole security of the building. Chaeyoung also the one who master the heist in one of the banks in South Korea, that made the whole country amazed by her skills.

Mina wonders why this young girl has this such skills, instead of killing someone why don't she have a normal life like other teens who are studying in the universities and achieving their dreams in life. There are many questions in Mina's head like why Chaeyoung end up being the most wanted in South Korea and why she chose to have a life like that.

Mina continues to review Chaeyoung's folder and some of her case she is surprised when she saw the pictures of the person that she had killed and there are also pictures from the crime scene. While she is looking to those pictures another questions that pops inside of her head Why Chaeyoung did this what is the reason why.

Mina closes the folder and she rest her back on the chair she was amazed on how this person did all the killings. She looks like she doesn't have any remorse in her life.

The wee small hours that's why the officer decided to go home and have a rest, she pull her car in the parking lot and she felt a feeling that cannot be explain. She got off to her car and she walks towards the lift. While waiting for the lift to open she bit her lower lip and she became anxious to her surroundings.

"I already change the clip in the cctv's now it's your turn Chaeyoung, don't do something stupid" Tzuyu hacked the CCTV of the apartment complex where Mina is living. The heist for today is they need to get the gold bar and diamonds that are in room 4009 and it is owned by a Chinese business man who is living in Korea for a trade and summit whatsoever.

Tzuyu is on the van with different kinds of computer and Antenna inside, the purpose of this is to jammed the signal and to be able to connect to the private and public government and also to the police who are planning to take down Son Chaeyoung, she is also the one who is in charge to assist Chaeyoung in case that there is an emergency. With the help of Dahyun and Jeongyeon, they are able to trace and control the whole apartment complex without alarming the security and the personnel of the complex Apartment.

"Where the fuck are you?" Tzuyu fixes her wireless in-ear earphones while her eyes and fingers are sticking on the computer monitor and keyboard. Tzuyu waits for the respond of the girl who is in the vent and she finally responded "There are so many entrance why am I here in vent?!"

"Red is venting emergency meeting!" Jeongyeon interrupt the two that made Dahyun laugh while sticking her eyes on the other computer monitor, monitoring all the police station in South Korea.

"Shut up Jeongyeon. I am trying to concentrate here" Chaeyoung said while crawling inside of the metallic vent while fixing her earpiece "What is the room number again?" she stops trying to remember what the room number is.

"You know what you are dumb" Tzuyu mentally faced palm because of her stupid friend. Every time that they are on mission Chaeyoung is always like this they didn't know if Chaeyoung is acting dumb or she really is or.. she is nervous.

"4009, Chaeyoung" Dahyun said while chewing some gums.

Jeongyeon smile faded and she froze when she saw a Police officer who just got out from her car in the parking lot, she looks closely to her screen and her eyes widen "Fuck it is really a police officer"

Tzuyu, Dahyun, and Chaeyoung froze from their places. Dahyun and Tzuyu move and look closely to the monitor, they now saw the police officer waiting for the elevator to open.

"zoom her plate number" I'm gonna check her profile Dahyun request it to Jeongyeon and the older girl zoom the plate number.

Dahyun went back to her place and she start to type to her computer all the details needed to search for this person.

While on the other hand Chaeyoung keeps on calling them but they are not answering.

"hello?? Am I still talking to someone? What is happening? Mind to share it with me? You know what fuck it" Chaeyoung has now reached the spot she looks to the ground where the room can be already seen. Chaeyoung was about to pull the vent cover when Tzuyu speaks to her.

"Be careful a police officer is living in this place" Tzuyu looks on Dahyun's monitor and she saw Mina's profile picture and her details. "She is Myoi Mina 24, senior Police officer. Chaeyoung, don't do something stupid, don't make any noise" Tzuyu is more like begging to Chaeyoung not to make any mistake because this mission became critical when they knew that there is an officer living in a complex apartment.

"Tzuyu, I've done this many times and still you don't trust me?" Chaeyoung stops for a moment and she puts back the cover of the vent.

"I trust you but I have a feeling that.." Tzuyu didn't continue she just take a sigh and she went back to her place. "Let's do it, I trust you Chaeyoung" Tzuyu feels that there will be something bad happen. At first she didn't agree about this mission because it is risky ( _A/N_ : _risky risky wiggy wigi lol)_ this Chinese man is a gang member and they don't know if this mission will be a successful or not.

"Chaeyoung don't worry we got your back. I keep an eye to this officer" Dahyun comforted her friend. Chaeyoung take a deep breath _It is now or never_ , she pulls the cover of the vent and she takes out the magnetic hook and she placed it to the metallic frame of the vent for her to go down silently. She successfully manages to put herself down, she slowly removes the belt where the cable of the hook is placed and she roams her eyes around the complex apartment.

The apartment is dark and it has this huge windows where there are city lights and the view of Seoul can be seen, the round moon is showing to Chaeyoung, it also illuminates the complex room apartment where the heist is happening, there is also a piano on the middle and there is a couch that can be seen. Huge television that is hanging on the wall and there are paintings that Chaeyoung attracted her that she almost forgot that she has a mission that she needs to finish.

"Chaeyoung this is not an art gallery" Tzuyu roll her eyes off "In count of 3 start your timer" Chaeyoung take a glance to her watch and she placed her fingers on the buttons of her black watch "3..2..1 START!" Chaeyoung click the start button of her watch and she only have 15 minutes to break the vault and to complete her mission.

Chaeyoung can hear her breath and her heart that is racing rapidly. Tzuyu finally speaks to her "Okay just do as I say and everything will be fine Chaeyoung"

Chaeyoung gulps and she feels like this is the first time that she will do a robbery _Why am I nervous I've done this so many times._ Chaeyoung exhales and she tries to calm herself down to focus on the heist.

"The vault is on the main room, there are two vault Chaeyoung the other one is Black and the other one is gray. Now the vault that you are going to crack is the black vault be careful of the glass that is inside" Tzuyu's index finger keeps on tapping on their table in the van. The anxiety eating her up wondering if Chaeyoung will be out of the complex apartment alive or much worse dead.

"Copy" Chaeyoung slowly walks into the main room at this point all of her senses are now active because she must be careful and she must not caught by someone. When she enters the main room she saw that there are many Chinese antiques and golds that are on the glass table. Chaeyoung smirk because she was satisfied to what she had seen. It gives her motivation to get all the golds and diamonds.

Dahyun saw that the officer went out of her apartment and it seems like she is going to a convenience store.

"Should I kill her?" Dahyun asked Jeongyeon who is busy monitoring on the other side. "who? The police officer?" Jeongyeon stops from typing and she saw Dahyun nods "Remember you are afraid of blood" Jeongyeon laughs while teasing Dahyun. Tzuyu just shake her head and she assist Chaeyoung to open the vault.

"You know what Chaeyoung without us you are not called the Best robbery of all time" Tzuyu takes a drink of her coffee while resting her back on the chair.

On the other hand, Chaeyoung unpack her things and she started to laser the vault "Yeah thanks to you" she sarcastically said to Tzuyu who just laugh at the end of the line.

"Chaeyoung faster the police is on convenience store" Dahyun informed Chaeyoung who is trying her best to open the vault "Don't put the pressure on me, just wait!" Chaeyoung began to sweat on her forehead everything is cold and she cannot explain why her hands is shaking. She then now grabs a metallic wire and she slowly put it inside of the hole that she did earlier this is to unhook the metal hook that is supporting the lock of the vault. Chaeyoung successfully unhooked the lock inside and this time the vault automatically opened.

"I cannot believe woah" Chaeyoung became happy to what she had seen, there are so many gold bars and diamond inside of this vault. All of her tiredness was gone when she saw her hard work was being paid off.

"Tzuyu we are now more than rich" Chaeyoung cannot stop herself from smiling she get the bag and she put the golds and diamonds on her bag until she heard a gun.

While Chaeyoung is still facing on the vault a man in his 30s pointed the gun on Chaeyoung's head "So You are the most wanted. If I get your head I will be able to buy another drugs" The man chuckled. The three heard what is happening and Tzuyu straighten up her seat and she was about to go out of the van but Jeongyeon stops her saying that if she steps outside her life will be in danger.

Tzuyu takes a deep breath "fuck this is happening. Chaeyoung don't kill him, Chaeyoung are you listening?!" Tzuyu shouts but no one responded.

"Drop that bag" The man orders Chaeyoung and the girl drop the bag and her two hands are on the air and she slowly turn around where the gun is pointing. Chaeyoung tries to see this person's face but it is so dark to the point that she cannot see it. There are so many thoughts that are running inside of her head right now what if this is her last day, what if she doesn't see the sun tomorrow. She remembers that she has a gun but Tzuyu reminded her not to kill someone.

But Chaeyoung being Chaeyoung she is stubborn, in just a span of seconds she grabs the gun on her back and she pointed to the man also. "You are not the Chinese man you are from the other robbery team" Chaeyoung chuckled.

The man let out a knife and he starts to lunge against Chaeyoung but Chaeyoung with quick reflexes she manages to dodge the knife but this man is skilled enough to hold a knife, it looks like he trained for a long time just to kill Chaeyoung. "Who the fuck are you?" Chaeyoung said while dodging the knife "It's none of your business"

Chaeyoung got a slit on her cheeks and it started to bleed. In her earpiece she heard that Tzuyu is shouting at her but she didn't know what are the words that she is saying because she is analyzing how to kill this man who is in front of her.

If Chaeyoung use her gun many people will be awake at this hour so she used her knife also and she put back the gun on her back where it belongs. Chaeyoung manage to trip the man down and she tries to lock the right leg of the man until he cannot walk. The man groans because of the pain that he felt, Chaeyoung twisted the right leg of him and by this the man twist his body in order for him to stand up and Chaeyoung release the twist because of the man has still the energy to fight back.

Chaeyoung got another slit on her face but this time it is on her eyebrows near on her eyes.

"Man that hurts!"

The man didn't respond and she attack Chaeyoung but Chaeyoung grab her gun and she shot the man on his left stomach. Chaeyoung felt that there is too much blood on her face and she felt that her body is tired from the fight. Chaeyoung tiredly walks outside of the main room but the man is still alive, he grabs his gun and his hand are shaking because he cannot trigger the gun but the man successfully pulls the trigger that made the bullet hit Chaeyoung's lower left abdomen, blood starting to spill all over her clothes. There is only one thing that is on her mind Escape and meet her friends outside , but it looks like Chaeyoung weren't able to do that. Chaeyoung grasp for air and she spit blood her vision is already spinning it feels like her body wants to give up but her mind says no.

"Chaeyoung!!!" Tzuyu opens the door but she saw the police officer walking inside of the complex apartment but she stops halfway when another colleague saw her that's why they talk for a moment. "We are fucked up, Tzuyu-ah. I told you Jeongyeon I can kill her!" Everything on the van is chaotic this is not on their plan and it will never be.

Chaeyoung walks outside of the room and she look for an emergency stair case. She forced herself to walk downstairs but then when she reached the floor below Chaeyoung opens the emergency door and she crawl for help, blood is overflowing on the floor and she accidentally removes her earpiece where that is the only communication between her and Tzuyu. While Chaeyoung is crawling on the hallway she stops to take a rest to gain her energy back but when she stood up she accidentally grab a door knob and it suddenly open, she forced herself to stand up and enter the place.

Tzuyu tries to calm down but Chaeyoung isn't responding at all. "Fucking hell" Dahyun stares to her monitor when she saw Chaeyoung with the bloods are running down on her face and they even saw that she has a gun shot.

"hey Mina what are you doing at this late hour?" Jihyo saw her friend who just got out from the convenience store. "Oh Hi Jihyo! I just bought some food I forgot to stop by earlier I forgot that I don't have any foods at home"

"You look comfortable wearing that pajamas" Jihyo noticed that Mina is wearing her checkered pajamas and a gray sweater with her ponytail on which is very different to the Mina that they see every day on work. Mina laughs "Yeah, I need to go now Jihyo see you again tomorrow" Jihyo nods and she walks away from Mina. Mina enters the apartment and she ride an elevator, the lift opens and she walks towards her apartment.

Mina stop in front of her door and she noticed that her door was open a little bit and she noticed that there is a blood stains on the door knob. Her eyes widen and she opens her apartment and she saw a lot of blood all the way through her couch. Mina's heart is racing she ran to where the blood was.

To her surprise she dropped the plastic bag that she bought from the convenience store her two hands are on her surprised mouth. She cannot stutter any words her hands are shaking. There are a lot of blood that coming out on her stomach especially to her face.

She put her two right finger under her left ear where the pulse can be feel and she take a relief when this person is still breathing. Mina fix her hair and to her surprise again her knees weakens making her knees drop down on the floor.

"S..Son Chaeyoung"

The most wanted and the most skillful robbery is on her apartment laying down on her couch blood is overflowing to her body. Mina don't know what to do, should Mina call the police? should she call the ambulance first? Should she grab her handcuffs and let this person die in front of her? Mina is really confused questions are running inside of her head but there is no concrete answer. She takes a glance to the person who is dying in front of her.

Chaeyoung looks to Mina with her halfway eyes closed and she tries her best to speak even though there is no enough energy that is coming to her body. "Please help me. I cannot handle it anymore" it is more like a whisper because Chaeyoung is in pain. There is another blood that came out to her mouth. Her blonde hair is now cover with blood, her hands, and even Mina's couch are filled with blood.

The girl who is dying tries to reach Mina's hand. When she held her hand Mina felt that Chaeyoung's hand is freezing and shaking from cold and to the pain that she is experiencing right now. The girl who is dying stare into Mina's eyes it looks like she wants to tell her world; her miserable world.

"Sa..ve me and I will.. qui..t t..his life"

Mina shake her head disagreeing to what Chaeyoung said to her "Even if you quit authorities will still find you" Mina saw that Chaeyoung laugh "They won't catch me" she chuckled. Mina take a deep sigh and she stood up leaving Chaeyoung on the couch.

"I'm sorry but you are under arrest.. Ms. Son Chaeyoung" Mina shows her badge to Chaeyoung but the young girl just laughs with her blood showing to her teeth and mouth, every time she laughs the blood is overflowing to her wound area. Mina put her badge on the floor and she left the girl again alone on the couch, after a moment she came back with this red handkerchief and she put pressure on Chaeyoung's wound.

"What are you doing?" Chaeyoung said with her soft voice, she can feel that her body is going to give up anytime soon. Happy Memories are starting to flash in Chaeyoung's mind. Mina noticed that she is smiling while staring at the ceiling of her apartment.

"I am helping you" Mina softly said.

The moon helps her to see her to see her face, there are two huge knife cut on her face and this girl looks like she is already giving up her life but says something "Don't close your eyes, Don't give up your life Chaeyoung I know you are a good person" Chaeyoung scoff off when a Police officer tell that to her "Don't play games with me.. Mina" Even though Chaeyoung feels weak already she still manages to look in Mina's eyes that the officer had shivers to her spines.

"Hands up!!" Tzuyu and Jeongyeon barged Mina's room apartment with a gun on their hands. Jeongyeon immediately pointed the gun on Mina's head while Tzuyu carry Chaeyoung and she whisper to her friend ear "Please don't close your eyes you'll get through this Chaeyoung" but she saw her friend just smile it looks like she is already giving up on her life.

"No don't! we will call Nayeon. Remember her Chaeyoung-ah?" While carrying Chaeyoung's body she ran outside leaving Jeongyeon and Mina on the apartment.

"If you report this on your office. I'll promise that your life will be like Chaeyoung if something bad happens to her" Jeongyeon gave her a warning and she then now leave the girl alone on her apartment.

Mina shove her hand through her hair because she didn't have the chance to catch this person who is already in front of her.

+++

"Chaeyoung when will you stop that? Stop playing that game" Nayeon became annoyed because Chaeyoung has been playing that game since morning in their living room and she didn't have any time to clean her bedroom. Chaeyoung already quit that life when she almost died 4 years ago, thank god Nayeon was there to save her life and she was able to remove the bullet that was on her lower abdomen that time, it was a miracle that Chaeyoung became alive again because her condition that time was really critical.

When Chaeyoung told them that she is going to quit that life at first Tzuyu and Jeongyeon was really against with her idea that she was going to quit but as the time goes by she slowly understands that Chaeyoung wanted to choose to have a private life and she wants to have a normal life where she can do everything that she wanted to do. They saw that Chaeyoung is now contented to what she has that's why Tzuyu agreed to it and they quit now the life that cannot be erased in the history.

The gang are now living far away from Seoul they are now living in a country side where no one knows them and for Chaeyoung? It is really peaceful, she can breathe fresh air and it feels like it is a new life for her.

Chaeyoung stood up from the couch and she went to her bedroom to clean all the mess that she saw from her bed until to her bed room floor.

"Today is a long day" she sighs looking to all the dirt that she did. Chaeyoung started to clean her desk, her bed sheets, and lastly her wooden cabinet. While she is folding some clothes she saw a red handkerchief and she remembers the time that she was about to die but someone helped her.

_"Sa..ve me and I will.. qui..t t..his life"_

She chuckled and she then smiles to a certain memory that has just popped out to her mind. She still remembers the time that she almost died but she will be forever thankful to that person who saved her life even though she has just give her a minimal medication.

_Mina is her name_

Chaeyoung looks again to the red handkerchief and she scans the red square red cloth and her eyes widen when she saw a strawberry logo at the end of the cloth. Chaeyoung knitted her eyebrows and she looks again to all the handkerchief that she has and to her surprise they all have the same logo like the one in the red cloth _This is mine_ she thought. She became confused and she start to ask questions to herself while sitting at the edge of her bed.

_Why do you have this?_

_Am I got robbed by a police officer?_

Chaeyoung chuckles, she stood up from her bed and she continued to clean her room specially her desk. There are pictures of her and her friends but this time one picture that has caught her attention, her wide and bright smile that is so pure of happiness. She still has a long black hair with a bucket hat on with her black shirt and long coat, the photo was taken inside of the Brussel station in Belgium.

_While waiting for Dahyun to comeback Chaeyoung decided to take a photo inside of the Brussel station but she was struggling to place the camera at the edge of the wall that has a little bit space enough for her camera to fit in but she cannot balance the Camera well._

_"uh excuse me, it seems that you are struggling with that camera I can help you if you would like to?" she heard a girl chuckled to her back while she offers a help to Chaeyoung, it looks like she is fluent in English. Chaeyoung turns around with a confused on her face and she innocently points to herself while looking to her sides and back, making sure that she is the one that this girl is talking to._

_"Me?"_

_The girl with brunette hair nods "It's okay if you don't want to" she shows her gummy smiles that made Chaeyoung's heart warm. "Uh sure.. here" she gives the camera to the girl who has this long brown hair. Chaeyoung didn't have any time to scan this girl's face all she knew that she has a mole on her bridge of her nose and she has an eyes like a hazelnut color._

_Chaeyoung stands in front of the camera, at first Chaeyoung just staring at the camera without smiling but the girl noticed that Chaeyoung is not smiling at the camera that's why this girl decided to make a silly antic to make the girl smile. The girl tilts her head while looking at Chaeyoung and she pouts making Chaeyoung smiles and the girl automatically click the camera._

Chaeyoung smiles when she remembers what happened that time she tries to remember the face of that person but she failed to do so. All she can remember was the eyes of this person.

Mina sat on the couch and she rest her back on the soft mattress that makes her body relax. Mina retired from being a Police officer because she decided that she wants to become a doctor and pursue her another career because she thought that she will be having fun saving other's life.

On this day it's been 4 years since the bloody moment happened to her apartment. Mina inform what happened to that day and the police search every street and house in South Korea but they failed to do so. Chaeyoung's case has been subside and it is already canceled since that there is no news from her and the police thought that Chaeyoung is already dead because they knew that Chaeyoung had a gunshot and that gunshot is very critical.

Mina remembers the red handkerchief that she gave to Chaeyoung.

_Brussels Central Station_

_Mina was sitting inside of the train, there are too much people specially foreigners. The train stops and there are people who are leaving the train and there is the person that she has taken a picture. From her view, this girl is standing in front of the door of the train while holding to the plastic hand grip to prevent her to fell down. Mina unconsciously smiles and she remembers what happened earlier. She scans her back and she saw that this girl has a broad should and her black back pack and she also saw that there is a loosen red handkerchief on her strap of her bag. The train stop signaling for another station._

_The door opens and the girl left the train that make her red handkerchief to fell down which she did not even noticed. Mina noticed that her red handkerchief is on the ground, she stood up to take the red cloth and give it to her but the train door is already closed. She looks closely to the red square cloth and she saw on the bottom of it that there is a strawberry logo that made Mina unconsciously speak "Cute"_

***

Brussels Central Station

"One ticket for Netherlands Please" The lady gave 2 tickets to Chaeyoung without noticing that the lady gave her two tickets, while she is walking away from the ticket station she saw a lady who is on the stair struggling to pull with her two luggage upstairs to buy a ticket at first Chaeyoung just walk passed by but it seems the lady has two more hand carry bags. She stops and she help the lady without notifying her.

The lady got surprised she saw a person who is wearing a black coat and a black shirt, she has a long hair and she wears a black bucket hat. She only got the chance to see her pointy nose because there are some strands of her hair that is covering to her face.

Chaeyoung stops from packing the other two hand carry bags when she felt that this person is looking at her. Chaeyoung looks at her and their eyes widen.

"Chaeyoung?!"

"Y-you?!"

Mina's heart is beating like crazy, she cannot breathe properly because after all this time she thought that Chaeyoung is already dead. "I.. I thought you are already dead?" Mina asked her but Chaeyoung was about to run because she thought that Mina will caught her but Mina held her wrist "You made a violation Ms. You stole something and I want to make sure"

_Fuck this is not what I am expecting here in Belgium fucking hell_ Chaeyoung said to herself. She thought that when she comes back in Korea there are many new reporter and police that are surrounded her but to her dismay something unexpected happened. "What did I stole? I quit from being a –" Mina didn't let her finished when she pull Chaeyoung "You stole my heart" and that's it Mina pulled Chaeyoung into a kiss and it doesn't even matter to her if there are crowd that is looking at them. At first Chaeyoung was confused but as the kiss go deeper she confirms it, she is the person that she is looking for. Memories from Brussels came back when Mina kissed her, she then now remembers the person who take a photo of her in this place and that person is now Kissing her.

Chaeyoung pulled the kiss and she is smiling "your scar is now gone" Mina caress Chaeyoung's face and she hugs her tightly. Chaeyoung felt that there is a tears that is rolling down to her face, a tears of joy coming down and she cannot explain what is happening inside of her.

Mina pulled the hug and she wipe the tears on her face "Wait for me I'm gonna buy some tickets first" Mina noticed that Chaeyoung has two tickets on her hand and regrets are now coming to her mind _What if she has already a girlfriend and I kissed her on public, what the fuck Mina!_

Chaeyoung saw that Mina is spacing out "hey are you okay?" Mina snapped in reality "I gotta go and I am sorry for kissing you. I think your girlfriend has been waiting for you" Chaeyoung knitted her eyebrows wondering what Mina is trying to say "What girlfriend?" Mina bit her lower lip "I guess you are on a date because you have.. two tickets on your hand?"

Chaeyoung rose up her eyebrows "Damn, I said one ticket only" she takes a sigh but Mina became alive again "You are single?" Chaeyoung laughs and she smiles at Mina "Where are you headed to?" she asked the girl who is still looking to the two ticket.

"Netherlands" she simply said.

"I am going to Netherlands too" Mina lightens up her face when she knew that she and Chaeyoung have the route. "Then I guess this is for you" Chaeyoung chuckles and she held Mina's hand heading to the platform leading to their new life and new opportunities. 


End file.
